


It's the End of the World as we know it

by lala_pipo



Category: SHINee
Genre: Angst, Drama, It's the end of the world, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 02:45:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lala_pipo/pseuds/lala_pipo
Summary: Have you ever wondered what you would do if you had only one hour left to live? Have you ever wondered where you would be, and who you would be with?Jonghyun had.More often than he would have liked to admit. But no matter what wild scenarios he had come up with in his mind during a loose string of uncountable sleepless nights, reality looked different; harsher, crueler, and more uncontrollable. It showed him the finality of life, showed him that nothing on this planet was meant to last forever, maybe not even the planet itself.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my contribution to a [JongKey Writing Contest](https://kimjongkeyshipper.tumblr.com/jongkeysquadfic) on tumblr.

* * *

 

 

Have you ever wondered what you would do if you had only one hour left to live? Have you ever wondered where you would be, and who you would be with?

 

Jonghyun had.

 

More often than he would have liked to admit. But no matter what wild scenarios he had come up with in his mind during a loose string of uncountable sleepless nights, reality looked different; harsher, crueler, and more uncontrollable. It showed him the finality of life, showed him that nothing on this planet was meant to last forever, maybe not even the planet itself.

 

That even infinity had its limit.

 

He had imagined to be at home with his family and his dog and eat his mother’s cooking for the last time. He had imagined to nag at his older sister for dying her hair in an extravagant color once again, and fondling his dachshund’s floppy ears beneath the table, feeling its wet, cold snout press against the palm of his hand. He had imagined to sit together at the dining table with the people he loved most in the world, laughing and joking, drinking some wine, pretending that it was just another normal day, and that the sun would rise and shine again the next one. He had imagined to hug all three of them in a tight embrace when the time was almost over, telling them under tears how much he loved them, thanking his mother for everything she had done for them.

 

It was a classical dream scenario, a quite clichéd one, one might even say. Spending time with the people closest to you, a sentimental act of fellowship deeply rooted in our genetics.

 

But what if you didn’t know about your last hour on earth beforehand? What if you were unprepared, thrown into cold water without any time to get ready for it?

 

Would you live your life differently?

 

Jonghyun had heard from the end of his existence too late, _far too late_.

 

A huge comet approaching earth, a natural disaster that would wipe out South Korea all at once, erasing it from the map as if it was an accidentally made spot of ink.

 

To make things worse Jonghyun wasn’t in Seoul with his family, but on the other side of the country for vacation, standing in the middle of a sidewalk in Busan, people screaming and crying, kneeling on the asphalt in despair all around him, the transportation system and radio network collapsed, cars lining up chaotically on the street, abandoned and forgotten since there was no use in leaving the city anymore, the whole country destined to disappear in less than an hour.

 

A modern version of Judgment Day.

 

There was no battlefield of the dead, no fire reaching up to the sky in bursting, hot flames, and no noise of advancing hooves belonging to the Four Horseman of the Apocalypse. There was nothing the like but the screeching of people in agony.

 

Agony caused by the sudden realization that humans weren’t supreme, but small, petty parasites, infesting every fragment of this planet and claiming it as their own out of greed, only to let it slowly rot from the inside until it would eventually surrender, and fall apart completely.

 

“We should go somewhere else. I don’t want to be here during my last minutes on earth.”

 

There was a hand on Jonghyun’s wrist all of a sudden, pulling slightly on his wrinkled, white dress-shirt, urging him to start walking. As he turned around he looked straight up into a pair of feline eyes; eyes he barely knew. He had seen them for the first time less than nine hours ago, checking him out curiously in a club close to the beach, the person belonging to these eyes introducing himself as Kibum a little later.

 

“Where do you want to go?”

 

Sirens could be heard all over town, the same penetrating noise circulating in the air for almost two hours by now, a stern voice resounding through loudspeakers, telling everyone to stay calm.

 

What reason was there to stay calm if this place was doomed and there was no place to go, no way to survive?

 

“The beach.”

 

Jonghyun couldn’t fully fathom the situation he was in as he followed the other into the bustle of people, every single one of them having their own story to tell.

 

How many of them were alone in this town? How many of them had planned a date for today? How many of them celebrated their birthday? How many kids were about to be born nationwide in the next few minutes only to be faced with death shortly afterwards?

 

The man in front of him was slim, his movements smooth and delicate as he pushed his way through, throwing a look over his shoulder every few meters as if to make sure that Jonghyun was still there.

 

It was a surreal experience and Jonghyun felt like he had disconnected from his body already, feeling himself walk, but having no control over his actions anymore. His eyes were fixed on a prominent mop of blue dyed hair that stuck out from the crowd, his mind blending out all the noise around him.

 

Everything blurred into nothingness, the people, the sound, every single building surrounding him, and he just kept walking, and _walking_ , the humid summer heat causing his shirt to stick to his skin, sweat rolling down his temples and neck, his eyes hurting from the brightness of the burning sun.

 

There were people trying to escape their destiny by boarding little fishing boats and rubber dinghies to leave the peninsula when the two of them finally reached the beach, the attempt hopeless, because the shock waves of the impact would reach far into the ocean, probably even noticeable on the Southern islands of Japan. However, faced by danger humans tended to clutch at any straw in faith for salvation, ignoring all possible consequences their actions might have.

 

The warm breeze near the ocean was refreshing, and drowned out the sirens echoing over the streets almost completely. Jonghyun took a deep breath, salt and desperation mixing in the air, a feeling of finality embracing him in its arms.

 

Usually, Busan’s white beaches were a haven for residents as well as tourists during summer, thousands of people swarming around to find an empty spot of land for their towels to flee daily life, but today it almost looked deserted despite the temperatures, no one but them and the people on their little boats occupying the hot sand.

 

His companion sat down beneath a left-behind sun umbrella; the stick crooked, and the white lacquer on it partially flaked off, revealing rusty patches of metal, the cloth of the blue cover torn on one side, the ragged piece of fabric waving in the wind, single threads coiling around like worms.

 

“That’s it, I guess. The final hour of our lives.” 

 

Kibum unfastened his red sneakers and placed them next to him on the ground before he took off his white socks, and neatly rolled them up to stuff them into his shoes, burying his toes into the sand.

 

“That’s not how I imagined it to be,” Jonghyun uttered quietly, sitting down into the shadow next to the other, looking out into the sea. The seagulls flying over the ocean, screeching, and looking for food, went on with their routine, lived their life like every day, not knowing that the fish they caught would be the last they ever ate. He wasn’t sure if he should pity or envy them for not knowing what was about to come, that this place would be gone as well as all existing life in foreseeable time.

 

“Me neither,” Kibum agreed, and lay down with a sigh, stretching out his pale legs into the sun, which were only covered by a short pair of blue, washed out jeans. “No need for sun blocker anymore, I guess.”

 

Involuntarily both of them started laughing at the absurdity of the comment, waiting for their lives to end, but wasting thoughts on trivial things like the prevention of a sun burn.

 

“It’s weird knowing that you will be the last person I will see in this life.”

 

Jonghyun turned serious again, and gazed down at Kibum before concentrating back on the sea when the other looked back at him.

 

“I think you can be lucky that it is my face and not the face of someone far less attractive,” Kibum replied in a teasingly mocking tone, putting a small smile on Jonghyun’s face. They had spent the night together at a cheap hour motel, a hook-up that was about to turn into the last social interaction of his life.

 

The sirens had woken them up from a short slumber, Jonghyun’s head still aching from the whiskey he had drunk the night before, his legs and arms entangled with the other’s naked, sweaty form beside him. Jonghyun had gone clubbing with the goal of getting laid, the simplicity of this human desire making him snort scornfully in retrospective. He should have stayed home in Seoul with his family, should have given his mom a foot rub, his sister a compliment, and his dog a treat, but all _should have’s_ were pointless now, changing nothing about his circumstances.

 

“Why do you think it will hit us of all places in the world? Do you think it’s because we wanted too much in too little time?”

 

“The world, as it is now, wants to die, wants to perish — and it will,” Jonghyun responded absentmindedly, diving his hands into the sand and lifting them up again, letting the grains trickle between his fingers, the feeling somehow comforting.  

 

“Where is this from?”

 

“Demian by Herman Hesse. It’s one of my favorites. Under other conditions I would recommend you reading it.”

 

Jonghyun rubbed his hands against his black skinny jeans to get rid of the sand before he reached for his cell phone in his pocket, a picture of his sister appearing on the screen as he pressed the menu button.

 

“South Korea is just the beginning. Others will follow soon. If not hit by a natural catastrophe then by a man-made one. Humans have been greedy for too long, polluting the air, the land, and the sea, destroying nature with every step they take, not caring about other lives existing on this planet. This world _can’t go on_ like this. It _doesn’t want to go_ on like this,” Jonghyun explained pensively, unlocking the screen of his phone only to see that there was still no radio signal, robbing him of the chance to talk to his family one last time.

 

Yet he opened his messenger app to write his mother and sister that he loved them, sending the text off into no-man’s-land before pushing the phone back into his pocket with a sigh, hoping that they were together, that they were safe, that they weren’t scared.  

 

It was strangely quiet on the beach like the silence before a storm, ringing in the beginning of an end.

 

“Do you have any regrets?”

 

Like a movie Jonghyun saw his life pass in front of his eyes; kindergarten, elementary school, middle school, high school, university, and his first real job. Saw missed chances, unrequited love interests, accomplishments, failures and success, saw his first love and his last one, saw the good times he had with friends, and the lonely times when he thought he was the only person left on this planet.

 

Every experience – be it good or bad – had formed him, had made him into the person he was today, a person he was proud of.

 

“No, I don’t think so. You?”

 

Kibum sat up then, pulled his legs towards his chest, and hugged his knees, staring straight ahead into the distance, his blue strands of hair softly waving into the breeze, covering his eyes every now and then.

 

“Yes, actually I have,” he began, and licked his lips. “I should have come out earlier and stand up for myself instead of hiding behind a mask, pretending to be someone I’m not for years.”

 

Kibum combed his hair back with his hand, and held it in place for a moment before he let it fall back into his face again, the strands parting in the middle of his scalp, framing his smooth forehead beautifully.

 

“There was this guy called Minho. I had a crush on him all throughout high-school. He probably wasn’t into guys, but who knows. I should have told him after graduating that he was my first love so I could find closure, but I never did. It always bothered me to not know what could have been, you know? What if he had felt the same way and had the same fears as I had? I eventually moved on and got over him when I entered university and stumbled upon my first boyfriend in a lecture about renaissance art, but this question always lingered in the back of my mind. What if things had been different? First loves are hard to forget, I guess. Even if the love was one-sided.”

 

Jonghyun hummed in agreement, thinking about his own first crush, an exchange student from Japan who had joined Jonghyun’s class in his first year of high school, and had made him want to learn Japanese on the spot. Unfortunately, his motivation for learning the language by watching anime non-stop had dropped as quickly as it had come when the boy had moved back to his home country after only four weeks.

 

“Why aren’t you with your family or friends right now, but suggested going to the beach with a complete stranger instead?”

 

“You are not a _complete_ stranger, but a person I slept with. So let’s call you an acquaintance of bodily intimacy since it sounds more formal than a hook-up,” Kibum deadpanned, bumping his knee against Jonghyun’s. “I’m from Daegu, I only came to Busan for a gallery opening that was supposed to take place in two days. I thought I should combine this trip with a short vacation. Dying during my break from work. That’s the way to go, I guess. What about you?”

 

Kibum leaned forward to rest his cheek on his knees, having his head turned to Jonghyun to look at him.

 

Wasn’t it fascinating how one could have already seen a person’s naked body squirm in pleasure and arousal, have licked every part of their body with their tongue, have seen them come with loud moans, and yet didn’t even know where they were from or what they did for a living?

 

Not that it mattered anymore.

 

Every word that left their lips would be forgotten when their time had come, and Jonghyun heard the clock ticking away in his mind, every passing second bringing them closer to their fate.

 

“I live in Seoul, but decided to take a short break from everything and come here to see something else for once.”

 

“Maybe it was destiny that two people who are not from Busan meet each other in this city for their final goodbyes,” Kibum pondered, a pout framing his small mouth. His face was pretty with its high cheekbones and bright skin, a mischievous sparkle gleaming in his eyes whenever he started talking. If they had met at a different time, at a different place Jonghyun would probably have asked him out on a date to actually get to know more about him than just the small, cute butterfly tattoo next to his navel, and the faded, finger length scar on his inner left thigh.  

 

The little boats were far out in the ocean now, getting smaller and smaller until they disappeared beyond the horizon. Maybe there was a chance for these escapees after all, maybe they would make it far enough so only their boats would get ripped apart by the shock wave and not their bodies. But what were they going to do after that, swimming in salt water without any land in sight? Die on the high sea? Torn apart in the blink of an eye by the impact of the comet seemed like a _better_ death, a less painful one compared to drowning from exhaustion.

 

“I wonder why I’m so calm and haven’t freaked out yet. Maybe I’m still believing that all this is just a macabre joke or a nightmare I’m eventually going to wake up from,” Kibum said after a while and straightened up again, stretching his arms behind his head one at a time, moving his shoulders in a circular motion.

 

“I feel the same way. I know I should panic, scream, cry, show any kind of emotion, but this all feels so unreal, as if it was part of a very bad dream. I know it’s not, but I feel numbed,” Jonghyun described his thoughts in a composed voice, his eyes wandering along the coast, and up into the sky.

 

His posture stiffened when he saw the comet, his hand automatically reaching out to grab Kibum’s shoulder, his free hand pointing at the sky. There it was, still far away in the distance, but visibly getting closer. It would only take about fifteen more minutes before the comet would fly above their heads on its way to end their lives. According to the emergency announcement the comet would crash near Daejon, around 125 miles away from Busan.

 

Allegedly the military had tried to destroy the comet before it could reach the peninsula on request of the government, but all attempts had been unsuccessful. At least that’s what the voice had said. But who knew what the truth was? Maybe members of the government had left the country in their private jets by now, abandoning South Korea and its people, treating them like a sounder of swine on their way to the butcher. In a government having turned out to be so corrupt and ruthless it wouldn’t come as a surprise to Jonghyun.

 

“So this oversized shooting star will extinguish us at a single blow?”

 

Kibum didn’t seem convinced and tilted his head, looking a little dumbfounded.

 

“It seems like it.”

 

They hadn’t given out detailed information about the comet and its size. The last time Jonghyun had been able to check the news, the comet had still been described as a harmless and a seldom occurring spectacle, because it would pass earth close enough to be actually detectable by the human eye. What had caused the comet to change its course all of a sudden?

 

It was a question Jonghyun would never get an answer to.

 

“Damn, I feel like getting drunk,” Kibum groaned, fanning himself, pulling at the collar of his white, loose tank top to blow some cold air into it. Jonghyun looked around the beach, turning his head to scan the nearby street for any vending machines.

 

“Your wish is my command,” was all he uttered when he finally discovered two of them standing right next to each other, and he stood up from the ground, tapping off the sand on his jeans before crossing the beach on his way to the beverage dispensers. Spending his last money on some alcohol in the morning seemed like a wise decision, he thought as he scanned his ID before choosing different brands of beer, the cans falling into the retrieval unit at the bottom of the vending machine with a metallic clicking sound.

 

As he was about to put his ID back into his wallet he halted for a second, fingers gliding over all the information that made him identifiable for everyone on this planet, letters and numbers that had determined his life. It all seemed so useless now.

 

Before going back he used the remaining coins in his wallet on some chocolate bars, sour gummy worms, a small bag of chips, and a pack of salted peanuts. There was no need for him to care of his diet or health anymore. Both arms loaded with sweets and beer he made his way back to Kibum, the comet already appearing to be bigger compared to the last time he had checked. He let the snacks flutter into the other’s lap like snow before he sat down with the beer in his arms, neatly lining up the cans in the sand.

 

“I didn’t know what brand you like, so I bought everything that was offered. Choose whatever you like,” he explained swiftly, letting his hand wander over the different cans in an inviting gesture.

 

“ _Wow_ , right now I honestly pity myself for only meeting you on the last day of my life. You seem like quite the catch, Mr. Jonghyun,” Kibum stated with a wink, going for the blue can in the middle.

 

“It’s Kim. Kim Jonghyun.”

 

Jonghyun didn’t know why he had said it, since what importance had it for him to say his full name anymore? Was it a flash of nostalgia? An anxious wish to not be completely forgotten? He hadn’t accomplished anything in his life that could be found in any history books, his name so common without a touch of uniqueness to it. And yet he had always liked hearing his name, had liked the sweetness it had when his mother said it, the teasing roughness when his sister used it, or the urgency it had when a lover called it during sex.

 

“If it weren’t for Kim being the most common surname in Korea I might as well believe that we’re indeed destined, Mr. _Kim Jonghyun_. My name is Kim Kibum.”

 

With that Kibum cracked open the can with a sizzle, the carbonated beverage fizzing out, causing the other to immediately lift the can to his lips, slurping loudly.

 

“Cheers to us then, _Kim_ Kibum,” Jonghyun smirked, opening his own can to lift it into the air. “To the last minutes of our lives,” he toasted, and then clinked cans with the other. The liquid felt cold as it trickled down his throat, the sweet bitterness letting him forget the reason why they sat on the beach at 8am in the morning with beer in their hands.

 

“I loved this sticky, gummy stuff when I was a kid. I would always go to the 7-Eleven near my elementary school to spend my pocket money on it,” Kibum mumbled after he had ripped open the black bag of gummies, munching on a sugar coated red and blue colored worm, half of it hanging out of his mouth. “It’s weird how I remember the oddest details of my childhood right now. There was this flower shop near my house and it always smelled of exotic flowers in my room because of that. We moved away from this shop over eighteen years ago, but somehow I have this distinct, familiar, flowery scent in my nose all of a sudden, and I don’t know why,” he continued in thought, taking another worm before offering the bag to Jonghyun.

 

“Maybe our brains already have accepted the fact that it will all be over soon, and want to remind us of nicer episodes in our lives,” he replied quietly, seeing himself walk around the house in his kendo uniform as a little boy, jumping in front of his sister with a bright pink swimming noodle in his hands every chance he got, challenging her to a duel, his sister only rolling his eyes at him and calling for their mom when he didn’t stop going on her nerves. He had been such an annoying little brother, he thought to himself with a smile, wondering if his sister still remembered it.

 

“It’s quite close now,” Jonghyun stated after a while of them sitting next to each other in silence while drinking their beer and eating unhealthy snacks. The comet was red and blazing, dragging a bright train behind.

 

It was the first time Jonghyun felt something like fear bubbling up inside of him, his insides clenching uncomfortably, and his heartbeat quickening in his chest. Humans often started to feel emotions like fear or happiness only when directly confronted with the things that caused them, when it became tangible, noticeable for their own eyes. 

 

“Do you think it will hurt?” Kibum’s energetic voice was quieter now, the mischievousness in his eyes gone when Jonghyun looked at him. 

 

“I don’t know, but I imagine it to be over quickly. Don’t be scared.”

 

Jonghyun grabbed for Kibum’s hand then, squeezing it lightly, both of their palms sweaty and sticky. He felt like the words he had just spoken out loud were rather meant to calm his own nerves than being a reassurance for the other, his body trembling.

 

“Can you hold me?”

 

The comet was flying above their heads now, darkening the blue sky, and throwing a big shadow on earth. They could feel the almost unbearable heat radiating from it, the ear-piercing sound it made as it passed them. Jonghyun let the beer can fall into the sand without a second of hesitation, the leaking liquid coloring the sand in a deep brown as he leaned forward to sling his arms around the man next to him, clinging on to him as if he was his most beloved possession.

 

He thought about his sister and about his mother, about their family dog, and the friends he would never be able to see again, tears finally starting to build up in his eyes, and running down his cheeks, falling onto Kibum’s tank top.

 

“Thank you for staying with me.”

 

Kibum’s voice was not more than a whisper and Jonghyun only tightened his embrace, nestling his nose into the other’s hair, breathing in salt and soap, and pressing a soft kiss onto his head, fingertips burying themselves into the other’s skin.

 

They waited, and _waited_ , listening to the rushing of the waves, and the calling of the seagulls. Jonghyun heard his own heartbeat drumming in his ears as if it was a marching band accompanying him on his way to face the gallows, felt the quivering of Kibum’s body in his arms.

 

Seconds and minutes passed without anything happening, the tension in Jonghyun’s body agonizing. But then everything fell silent all of a sudden, the waves, the seagulls, Kibum in his arms.

 

The heat that washed over them seconds later was insufferable, swallowing and devouring their bodies, lashing their skin, tearing it apart. Jonghyun held onto the other desperately, the shock wave hurling and pushing them towards the ocean. There was a moment of splitting pain in his skull, and Jonghyun heard Kibum piteously scream in agony.

 

Then the moment was gone, a feeling of warmth and light flowing through Jonghyun’s body. He felt free and weightless, his body drifting through the air in ashes before there was nothing left of him. Nothing left of his world.

 

Time had stopped.

 

The world was still.

 

**The End**

 

 

 


End file.
